PROM!
by Emma Redwood
Summary: Casey battles it out to become Prom Queen, but who will be Casey's King? CuteDependable Max, SexyIntense Noel, or HotWild Derek? Anything can happen at Prom... Masey vs. Nasey vs. Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I know I have two other unfinished stories out there, and I PROMISE I will finish them, but I HAD to start this. Thanks to **True Love Lives Forever** who suggested that I do a Nasey vs. Masey vs. Dasey story.

Disclaimer: If I owned LWD there would already be some "hot Dasey action."

**PROM!**

Casey stared at the gorgeous pink dress in her closet. She ran her fingers over the shiny silk and delicate lace. It was _the_ perfect dress. Casey had found it a couple months earlier hidden away in a small boutique filled with dozens of puffy prom dresses, but when she had seen _this _dress…it was truly love at first sight. Casey could not _wait _to go to prom. Prom night was swiftly approaching, and Casey and Emily were obsessively planning every detail. Casey was thrilled when Max asked her to the prom, even though they were already dating and it was a given that they would go together. Casey wanted the night to be romantic, fun, and absolutely wonderful. And if every thing went according to Casey and Emily's plans, the night would be just that.

"No matter how often you look at it, the dress will still be the same," Derek drawled from the doorframe. Casey didn't realize that he had been standing there for a few minutes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey whipped around to face Derek. The dress that Casey had just been mesmerized by lost all of her attention.

"That's the third time I've seen you stare at that dress today," Derek said while entering Casey's room.

"So? It's going to be prom soon. Besides, shouldn't you start looking for a tux?"

"What for? I've got plenty of time."

Casey rolled her eyes, "That is so you. Way to procrastinate."

Derek folded his arms, "Way to be an obsessive freak. I heard you talking on the phone to Emily yesterday. I can't believe that dress cost $600!"

Casey folded her arms, "I _had _to get it. Besides, I paid for half of it."

"Heh," Derek scoffed.

There was a slight pause.

"So," Casey started. "Who are you taking to the prom?"

Casey looked down at her shoes and fingered the hem of her shirt.

"I'm not sure yet-"

"You can't get a date?!" Casey suddenly looked up with shock written all over her face.

Derek laughed, "_Please_, McDonald. I can get any girl I want for prom. I just haven't decided whether I should take Lisa Hoffman or Amy Park."

Casey started to roll her eyes, but stopped immediately when Derek said Amy's name.

"Wait! Amy Park as in Max's ex-girlfriend Amy?"

"Yep, that's the one."

Casey folded her arms, "I don't like her."

Derek ignored her, "Now, Lisa's super-hot, but Amy's blonde. It's a tough call."

Casey's lip curled, "Yeah? Well they're both really slutty and mean."

"Well, it's a good thing I like 'em slutty and mean." Derek smirked.

"Ugh, you pig."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I just have to go with Amy or Lisa."

"Why just Lisa or Amy? There are other girls in our school."

"Yeah, but none of the other girls have a chance of becoming prom queen."

"_That's _why?"

Derek smirked, "Well it only makes sense for the future prom king to go to the prom with the future queen."

"Ugh! I hope nobody votes for you, you arrogant jerk!"

"Casey," Derek laid a hand on her shoulder, while trying to contain his laughter. "Don't be _jealous_."

Casey slapped his hand away, "I am _not _jealous! I just think that the prom king and queen should be two upstanding students who are kind and considerate and hardworking!"

"Sorry, Case. Keeners like you don't get voted prom queen."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe that's all about to change."

Derek grinned devilishly, "Are you challenging me?"

"I bet you fifty dollars that I can become prom queen."

"Whoa!" Derek's grinned widened. "That's a mighty big bet there Case. It's too bad that it's just beyond your reach."

"Well then this should be an easy bet for you to win," Casey folded her arms.

"Fine, you're on. What happens when you lose?"

"_If _I lose…I'll do your chores for a week."

"Tempting, but not enough."

"A month?"

"No, no. Hmmm…" Derek feigned thoughtfulness. "I'll think about it."

"_Fine_."

"Later, McDonald," Derek walked out of the room with one backward glance.

Casey smirked. Derek was going down.

-----------------------------

Derek smirked. Casey was going down. She had surprised him when she made that bet. He didn't think she had the balls to beat him in a bet with stakes this high. Derek didn't even know what she would do for him when she lost. Maybe he could make her his slave for a week. Anything he asked for she would give him. _Clean my room, Casey_, he imagined himself ordering. _Take out the trash for me; take off your shirt for me. _Derek stopped completely. He had no idea why he kept having thoughts like that about his keener step-sister. Derek could control everyone around himself, but when it came to his thoughts about Casey; he felt like he was a complete bystander. Derek hated it because Derek Venturi _always _had to be in control.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know there is going to be a prom episode this season, but this is my own version of their prom. Don't worry Max and Noel will be making appearances soon. Now I'm going to work on updating my other stories…

-Emma


	2. Author Note: The Writers

A/N: I'm currently working on a new chapter for this story, but first, I want to talk about the writers on LWD. I wanted to get a sense of each of the writer's style so I could possibly predict if the episode would be more Dasey skewed.

_**1. Daphne Ballon**_: The creator of the show. She usually writes the premieres and finales (among other episodes).

She has written (in bold):

**The Room**

**The Fall**

_1.7 The Poxfather (only developed this one, didn't write it)_

**1.9 Marti the Monster**

_1.11 Babe Raider (created and developed, didn't write)_

_1.12 All Systems No Go (only created)_

_1.13 Male Code Blue (developed/created)_

_2.11 Mice and Men (only created)_

**2.12 Dinner Guest**

**3.1 Two-Timing Derek**

**3.5 Slacker Mom**

**3.9 Sixteen Sparkplugs**

**3.12 When Derek Meets Sally**

**3.18 Derek Un-done**

**3.19 Not So Sweet Sixteen**

**3.26 A Very Derekus Christmas**

She seems to do more of the feminist episodes, which is great, but she's not the best one to go to for Dasey. She seems to develop a lot of the episodes with Bernice Vanderlaan (who I'll talk about next). My one worry is that if she wrote the finale for Season 4, which according to Jordan Todosey's website (is the last episode EVER, then will there be ANY Dasey at all? It doesn't have to be a lot, just SOMETHING. I don't know. Her Dasiest episode would have to be the _Dinner Guest_, and _Marti the Monster _(for the line, "Derek, is Casey your gf?).

_**2. Bernice Vanderlaan**_: Again like Ballon, yay for the feminism, but where's the Dasey?

She has written (in bold):

_The Fall (developed)_

_1.7 The Poxfather (developed)_

_1.9 Marti the Monster (developed)_

**1.10 Sweet Misery**

_1.11 Babe Raider_ _(developed)_

_1.12 All Systems No Go (developed)_

_1.13 Male Code Blue (developed)_

**2.2 He Shoots, She Scores**

**3.10 Don't Take a Tip from Me**

**3.13 Make No Prom-ises**

Ok, so I would say her Dasiest episode would be _Don't Take a Tip from Me_. In _Sweet Misery _I thought Derek was kind of harsh and I what I didn't like about _Make No Prom-ises _was that it was too Masey-ish. Ick. (Btw, I will discuss that episode later on).

_**3. Jeff Biederman**_: Ok, in my opinion Jeff is the man when it comes to Dasey. In my opinion he has written the most Dasey-ish episodes.

**1.3 The Party **(hell yeah, great episode!)

**1.12 All Systems No Go**

**1.13 Male Code Blue **('Wait- that's what we were fighting about?')

**2.1 Date with Derek **(Derek uses Emily to make Casey jealous.)

**2.3 Middle Manic **(Sam and Casey have relationship issues)

**2.4 The Venturian Candidate **(Shlepper!)

**2.7 Crushing the Coach**

**3.2 It's Our Party**

**3.6 The Bully Brothers**

**3.8 Adios Derek **(Derek admits to Marti that he would miss Casey if he went to Spain.)

**3.15 Home Movies**

**3.20 Driving Lessons**

**3.22 Show Off-Tune**

**3.23 Allergy Season**

Alright, so since Max and Casey are broken up in _A Very Derekus Christmas _(Sorry Canadian people if that's a spoiler for you, but come on, you knew it was coming!) They are probably going to break up in _Allergy Season_, which takes place right after _Show Off-Tune_, so have no fear Noel will be back! (At least he should be.) So yeah, Jeff writes good episodes.

_**4. Brian Hartigan**_: I also think he's good with Dasey, but he has only written 4 episodes (in seasons 1-3).

He has written:

**1.7 The Poxfather**

**3.11 Fright Night**

**3.14 Summer School Blues **(Cute episode!)

**3.17 Ivanwho?**

_Ivanwho? _Is the next episode that airs in the U.S. (I don't know the air date yet). It's all about Casey thinking Max isn't chivalrous enough. Hopefully this episode will start to deteriorate Masey away.

_**5. Matt MacLennon**_: I think he is the writer to watch out for (in a good way). We haven't seen any of his episodes yet, but he wrote_ Things That Go Bump in the Night_ which seems like it's going to be a very Dasey-ish episode. I really want to see it! Anyways…

**3.21 Cheerleader Casey**

**3.24 Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**3.25 Derek's School of Dating**

_**6. Random other writers:**_

_**Suzanne Bolch and John May:**_

**1.6 The Wedding**

**1.11 Babe Raider**

_**Edward Riche:**_

**Puppy dog Tails**

**2.5 Battle of the Bands**

_**Sarah Glinski:**_

**3.3 Rumour Mill**

_**Alex Pugsley:**_

**2.10 The Bet**

_**Sherry White:**_

**2.11 Mice and Men**

_**Al Schwartz:**_

**3.4 Misadventures in Babysitting**

_**Karen Hill:**_

**3.7 Power Failure**

And we all know Mike and Graham Seater wrote _Grade A Cheater_. Note: I don't know who wrote:

**GPA**

**1.8 House of Games**

**2.6 Lies My Brother Told Me**

**2.8 Prank Wars**

**2.9 Freaked Out Friday**

**2.13 Dating Game**

But you can just look at the ending credits of the episode if you really want to know.

Now about _Make No Prom-ises_. Yeah, I didn't like this episode because there was too much Masey at the end, but to all the Dasey video makers on youtube, there are several lines in there, when taken out of context, that could be construed as total Dasey. I liked the fact though, that the bigger a deal Casey made Prom, the worse the outcome became. I can relate because since I had such low expectations for my Prom I actually ended up having a good time. All of my friends who made it into a big deal had a crappy time though. Funny.

Anyways, my version of Prom is going to be different, except for maybe one or two small things.

Emma

**PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ALL THIS.**


End file.
